Feliz día del padre
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Sasuke le quiere regalar algo a Kakashi. La razón...: Es el día del padre. NO YAOI


**_D_**_isclaimer:_ **_N_**_aruto es propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto_**  
**

_...  
_Notas:... Pues hoy es 17 de Junio, y aquí en Mexico se celebra el día del padre. Por eso quise hacer algo especial, y pues este es el resultado.

Ojala les guste.

¡A Leer!

* * *

**Feliz día del padre**

·

·

Cierto azabache caminaba por las grandes calles de la aldea de Konoha, pensando en la fecha especial que era ese día…

"17 de Junio, hoy es el día del padre" pensó ensimismado Sasuke.

Y es que esa fecha la había olvidado desde la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora era diferente, pues estaba Kakashi Hatake, su sensei; y tal vez nunca lo diría, pero admiraba y respetaba a ese jounnin, y no solo eso, sino que le agradecía inmensamente que lo entrenara y que estuviera con él, apoyándolo como un padre. Por eso ahora el pequeño Uchiha estaba pensando, en si regalarle algo a su sensei o no, y si se decía a regalarle algo… ¿Qué podría ser?

Sasuke estaba muy perdido, tratando de decir si darle algo o no, y si le daba algo, ¿Qué regalo podría darle?

"Podría solo decirle que feliz día, pero…" Sasuke se detuvo a pensar por un momento, él no sabía si Kakashi lo veía como un hijo, suponía que si, por todo lo que lo había ayudado, pero… ¿Y si no?

El pequeño ojinegro se decidió finalmente por regalarle un pastel a su sensei, ya después le diría la razón del porque le regala algo.

Así sin dudar más, el azabache se dirigió a su casa decidido a hacer un pastel…

·

·Horas más tarde…

·

Se había tardado un poco, pero al fin estaba listo el regalo que le daría al jounnin, un pastel de chocolate que se veía delicioso. Así que Sasuke guardo el pastel en una caja la cual cerró con un moño. Y viendo el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde…

5:50pm

"Será mejor que me de prisa" pensó apresurado el Uchiha, así que tomo la caja y salió de su casa, con rumbo a la del Hatake.

Y tan solo unos minutos más tarde, el gennin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Kakashi. Al parecer no había nadie, pues no se sentía chakra alguno; así que Sasuke entró a la casa, esquivando hábilmente las trampas puestas por su sensei.

"Hmp, no me sorprende que estas trampas estén aquí" pensó con tranquilidad el azabache.

·

·Un rato más tarde…

·7:30pm

·

Kakashi entraba a su casa, con su libro icha-icha pegado a la cara, como siempre. Iba con su habitual tranquilidad, cuando notó una caja con un moño azul en la mesa, a lo cual se sorprendió un poco.

"Alguien estuvo aquí. Y se supone que para eso puse las trampas" pensó el peliplata, cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su bolso ninja, para después dirigirse a la mesa, observando la caja.

"¿De quien sera? ¿Y que sera?" pensaba extrañado y curioso el jounnin, así que con cuidado, deshizo el moño, dejando que la caja se abriera sola, mostrando un pastel, lo cual sorprendió más a Kakashi.

"¿Un pastel? ¿Para mí?" pensó confundido el Hatake

-Obviamente si es un pastel, y si, es para usted- dijo Sasuke, saliendo de la cocina, sorprendiendo aun más al peliplata, ya que había leído sus pensamientos.

-No sé porque se molesta en poner trampas, si cualquier ninja que venga las puede evitar- dijo con sencilleza el azabache, acercándose a la mesa

"No creo que Anko diga lo mismo" pensó Kakashi, recordando una vez que la pelimorada entró a su casa, y no salió tan bien librada de las trampas como Sasuke; oh si, ya recordaba a la Mitarashi jurando que lo mataría en cuanto saliera del hospital.

Pero volviendo al punto… ¿Sasuke le había dado un pastel? ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué…?- preguntó confundido el jounnin, a lo que el Uchiha cerró sus ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro, para luego abrir esos oscuros ojos, y mirar al mayor, quien le miraba confundido.

-Feliz día del padre- soltó Sasuke, para después volver a cerrar sus negros ojos y agachar un poco la cabeza; pero ante la felicitación, el mayor se sorprendió bastante. ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿O Sasuke le había felicitado por el día del padre? ¿Eso quería decir que…?

Cuando el jounnin cayó en cuenta del porque su alumno le había dado un regalo y porque lo felicitaba, sonrió con ternura, para acto seguido, poner su mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha, acariciándola con ternura, y ante esto, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miro al mayor, quien le sonreía.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Yo también te quiero como un hijo- agradeció Kakashi, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa al gennin, quien ya no se contuvo y abrazó al mayor, quien se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo, pero sin duda, lo correspondió.

"Sasuke puede ser tan tierno en algunos momentos" pensó con felicidad el Hatake, ya que él era el único que había visto muchas facetas en la vida del Uchiha. Y esas facetas incluían berrinches, alegrías, superaciones, y más recientemente… Felicitaciones y regalos.

-Vamos a comer- dijo suavemente Kakashi, a lo cual el pequeño se separó de él y asintió.

Este era el primer día del padre de Kakashi, y desde luego, fue inolvidable…

._._._

_FIN…_

._._._

* * *

N/A: Espero y les haya gustado ^^

Es que amo el amor fraternal de Kakashi y Sasuke ;)

Bueno…

¿Review? X3P


End file.
